The Swimmer and the Kickboxer
by Kirkland21
Summary: Jean Kirstien is not your typical rich kid. He has major trust issues because people try to use him for money. But one day, a freckled boy shows up at his house, looking not to make money but a friend.


I stretched my arms as I took my hands off of my laptop. It was the last week of summer vacation and my parents, both successful business people, were away for work, leaving me on my own like usual.

_This is going to suck._

Because my parent's have successful jobs, my family is actually quite rich. All of the kids at my school wanted to be my friend for my money, though my two best friends Sasha and Connie befriended me because I share food with them and we actually have a lot in common so I'm not THAT lonely.

Back at the beginning of high school, I fell deeply in love with Mikasa Ackerman when I noticed her long, black hair. I always found people with black hair the most attractive. Anyways, she rejected me multiple times to chase after her family friend and my enemy Eren Jaeger. The girls at school tried to console me but I saw through their trick and knew they only wanted me for my money.

They always want me for my money.

The thought annoyed me and I angrily logged out of tumblr. I got off the white leather sofa to grab a soda from the fridge, mom decorated the kitchen to make it elegant while modern at the same time so the appliances were stainless-steel and the cupboards and tabletops are wooden, and was about to sit back down when there was a knock on the door.

_That must be Levi, _I assumed that the cleaner my parents hired was at the door, _But normally he just comes in._

I walked over to the door and was surprised when I opened the door to reveal a boy my age slightly taller than me with short black hair and a million tiny freckles spread across his cheeks.

"You must be Jean," The boy held out his hand, gently flipping his dark bangs out of his eyes "I'm Marco. Levi had a family emergency so they sent me."

I ignored his outstretched hand and stepped aside to let him walk in, not wanting to cozy up to someone I don't know. He was wearing the cleaning agency's shirt so I could tell he wasn't lying, and he didn't look like the type of guy who could rob anyone.

The boy, Marco, walked in "Nice house!"

"Thanks."

His dark brown eyes watched me, "You'll have to forgive me if I'm not that good at cleaning, everyone else was busy and I mostly do pools."

I sighed, "The house isn't that messy and Levi would do it better so just clean the pool."

I lead the freckled boy out to the backyard, the pool had leaves covering most of the surface and a thin lining of dirt around the edges. Marco got the net from under the stairs (I had to point it out to him) and started to collect the leaves.

"If you're not busy, we can talk." I kept in a groan at his suggestion, though I was bored and Sasha and Connie were busy so... why not?

I chose a lounge chair with orange-yellow padding and laid back to watch the boy, but was surprised to see he had taken off his shirt.

"What are you-"

"Sorry," He brushed his fingers through his hair, "It's just really hot out so I didn't want to get my shirt all sweaty. Is it a problem?"

For some reason, instead of replying sassily or in an annoyed tone I felt my heart skip a beat.

_Am I really that lonely?_

"It's fine." I tried to look away but I couldn't, his skin was fairly light even though he said he normally cleans pools. His stomach showed a slight definition of muscle as did his arms, again surprising me because of his skinny shape.

"Is your family rich?"

I was taken back by that question, though I knew what to say that would prove just how money-hungry everyone around me is.

I crossed my left leg over my right, "My mom's a lawyer and my dad runs a chain business across America."

"My mom was a lawyer before she passed away." Marco picked up a large amount of leaves in the net, "A month later my dad ran away with his new wife leaving me with her daughter."

"That sucks." Why wasn't he asking more about my family's inheritance. He's probably going to try and get pity money out of me.

"Mind you, Sis is a saint. Unlike her mother."

I took a long sip from my soda, "If it's just you and your step-sister, how do you survive?"

He sighed, using more force to move around the net "Sis works two jobs and I, obviously, clean pools. We couldn't even afford to keep me in school so she had to home school me from 8th grade to now."

_And I suppose you want me to leave a big, fat tip for you._

"But I've heard Maria High doesn't ask for any extra expenses so I'll be going there now."

_My school._

"I got there, it's boring as hell but whatever floats your boat." I stretched, getting comfortable in the chair.

"Do you swim?"

I was beginning to question exactly what he was playing at, asking about money and talking about his back story then changing the topic.

I looked back at him, noticing his back was already kind of sweaty, "I can swim but I haven't taken any elite lessons."

"The apartment building I stay at had a run-down lap pool but I helped restore it so the manager persuaded me to try swimming competitively." He walked around the edges of the pool, the net was almost full.

"You sure he wasn't trying to get you in your shorts?"

Marco laughed at my joke. His laugh is actually kind of cute.

Wait... did I say cute?

He emptied the leaves into the yard waste bin near the deep end of the pool, "It helps take my mind off of my situation and I'm hoping I'll be able to earn money with it some day, maybe teach some kids how to swim."

The surface of the pool was completely clear so Marco put back the net and got a scrubber for cleaning the pool walls.

That's when I realized he wasn't trying to con money out of me, this was just some poor kid who works when he's not home schooled and likes to talk to lonely people.

Not to mention, he was kind of hot.

"So where are your friends," He turned to me with a smile accented with freckles, but that disappeared when he saw my expression "You must have friends. With a big house like this-"

"That's exactly why I DON'T have friends, people tried to use me. Sure I have two good friends who aren't moochers but they are practically dating and I don't want to be the third wheel." I don't know why I was venting to the pool cleaner but you can only leave so many posts on your twitter before the trolls come to make you feel worse.

"I get what you mean," Marco pressed the scrubber down one side of the pool, scraping off dirt "Because I don't have a lot of money people at school bullied me. When sis took me out of school to save expenses it only got worse."

I felt a sharp pain in my heart. The kind of pain someone experiences when watching the sad commercials about homeless dogs or children in Africa (not that they make me cry or anything).

He moved closer to where I was sitting, though his gaze didn't shift from the pool. More sweat began to line his arms and across his neck.

"Want a soda?"

Marco turned to me with a smile that would put the sun in second place, "That'd be great, thanks."

I got up from the lounge chair and went inside, heading to the downstairs fridge that was full of all kinds of pop. I grabbed a random can (mainly so I could get back and talk to him more) and went back outside to see Marco still scrubbing away at the pool.

"You like Coke?" I closed the screen door behind me, Marco set down the net and walked over to get it.

"It's my favorite, thanks." He took the soda from my hand and opened the top. It made a fizzing noise before Marco took a sip.

Marco put the can down on the table next to my lounge chair with my Coke, then went back to scraping dirt off the edges of the pool. I sat back down and watched him, something about him made me want to talk to him more.

"So what do you do for fun?" Marco worked his arms to pump the brush, "I'm a swimmer and you are...?"

"I do kickboxing." I drank some more of my soda, "It's great for releasing stress and pent up aggression."

"Sounds fun!" The pool's walls were back to their blue and white tiled prime and Marco came back over to me, reaching across me to grab his soda.

He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he took another drink, "Looks like I'm done." I felt slightly disappointed as he picked up his shirt.

"If you want..." My cheeks started to burn up, "You can swim in the pool for a bit."

"Really?!" Marco gleamed at my suggestion, causing my cheeks to turn even hotter "You don't have to-"

"I want to." I realized that what I was saying could be misinterpreted, "I mean, you'll be going to my school anyways so I figure you want a friend."

"That's really kind of you, Jean, but I don't have a swimsuit."

"You can borrow one of mine."

He looked surprised, "O-ok.."

"I'll go get one." I got up before my face turned completely red.

* * *

"Is it really ok for me to use your swimsuit?" Marco looked down at the black and cornflower blue swim shorts that I gave him to change in to. I have to admit he looks damn good in them.

"I don't swim much, plus I'm bored." I tugged at the back of my emerald swim shorts, I felt kind of awkward without my shirt on in front of him.

Marco waded into the chlorinated water, the water lapped against his pale skin gently and I followed him. It was a cool relief from the sun's warm waves.

"I love the relaxing feeling, you know?" Marco was floating on his back, eyes closed as he let the water carry him.

_Why does he have to look so freaking cute?!_

His bangs touched the water gently and I realized that I wanted to feel them. For a swimmer's hair, it didn't look very chlorinated. His bangs reminded me of soft, black feathers and I got the urge to run my finger through them.

_Wow I'm lonely._

Marco sighed peacefully before opening his eyes to look at me, "You should try just laying back. My problems just slip away."

I laid down on the waters surface and saw what he meant. The sun was beaming above our heads and the water was cooling down my problems seemed to float away from my head in the clear water.

When I opened my eyes again, Marco was standing on the edge of the pool, drying off with the towel I brought out for him.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"No," Marco chuckled, "You were relaxing."

"It's THAT powerful?" I stood up, feeling the tiles underneath my feet as I pulled myself out of the pool next to him.

"Here." Marco put my towel around my shoulders so I wouldn't be cold. I tried to hide my blushing but I think he noticed. "Is it ok if I shower quickly before I go?"

"Sure." I stood up, wrapping the towel around me and walked with him inside. I pointed out the bathroom then went upstairs with our sodas to throw them away when there was a knock at the door.

I groaned before opening the door.

"Hey Jean." My cousin Lorraine was grinning like and idiot, "I have you- why are you in swim shorts?"

She looked me up and down with her curious hazel eyes.

"I have a friend over." I only half lied, considering Marco will probably be my friend soon enough.

"I thought you didn't have friends..." She peered behind me, "Is it a girl?"

"No."

"I didn't know you were gay."

"What do you want?!" I was getting annoyed at her cheeky remarks.

"I came to bring back the container your mom sent cookies to us in." She held out a metal container with elegant ribbon wrapped around it. Definitely my Mom's.

"Thanks." I took the container and closed the door to see Marco with his shorts and shirt back on and damp bangs hanging on the sides of his face.

"Thanks for having me over, Jean." Marco slipped on his sandals, "I guess I'll see you in school."

"Don't I have to pay you?" I was back to being confused.

"It was meant for Levi and besides, you're paying me in friendship." He smiled his signature freckled smile before leaving.

**A week passed since then.**


End file.
